This will not be the day
by B317
Summary: This is going to be my first ever fanfiction so it will suck ass. You’ve been warned. A car crash ends with Charlie (the guy you should be rooting for) dead where he now has ro survive long enough in order to end up in the RWBYverse a total badass lets see how this will go. WARNING I’M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL SO MY GRAMMAR SUCKS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ALSO IM ON MOBILE. Tips for title?
1. Prologue (03-09 22:58:01)

Prologue

This is in fact my first attempt at writing something so please cut me a bit of slack. Also leave comments so I can understand what I'm doing wrong. Onto another note I'm writing this on my phone so things will look weird when I can afford a laptop it will be done on there but for now this will have to do. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

This is it huh? Dying in a car crash because some asshole decided it would be a good idea to get drunk and drive to a bar. That's right fucker got drunk at home or at a "friends" (more like someone who has beer but that's none of my business) and then tried to drive to a bar. At least that stupid asshole died first in the explosion, now I'm sitting in my piece of shit car because the steering wheel has stabbed me through the goddamn stomach. Like I would've been able to get out anyway with two broken legs and a dislocated shoulder(totally guessing because I can't move it but it is definitely still attached) but let's forget about all that fires getting closer to the leaking gas and oil so I guess in a few moments I'll be able to kick the shit out of that asshole. That is unless they won't let me do that in hell. Why you may be asking would I be going to hell? The answer is that I'm a non believer, an atheist, a in the words of almost every single Christian I've ever talked to (though they were old and white while I am young and brown) a "stupid piece of shit who wouldn't know what Jesus looked like if he were to descend from heaven and slap me" or if they didn't feel like being a racist in hiding they just straight called me an "uncultured savage" because of my Aboriginal heritage that's right bitches and bitchachos I'm Canadian. Oh hey fires spread to directly underneath my car well see you world you were always a giant cunt. Sorry mom ,dad i should have said this much earlier but I'm sorry for all the problems I caused the fights, the arguments, and all of the other stupid shit, Lenore baby sister of mine I hold so close don't you ever let them get you down if someone tries to make you feel bad for who you are you tell them to take their opinions and shove it up their fucking ass because you don't give a shit and I'm sorry for the way I was when we were kids I should've tried harder to get you to talk to me instead of just leaving you to do your own thing, Jeffery bro don't let my death affect you I'm a piece of shit you can be so much better than me even though you're the older brother, Faye my favourite of five nieces get help stop doing what I did and bottling it up be better than me find you a girl who care not for your body but for you are as a person, and to my other three other sister and nine other nieces and nephews be the phoenix rising from the ashes the ashes being my death.

This is not what I was expecting. I was expecting either to simply stop existing or if the christians were right fire and brimstone not what the fuck is this a library. I mean sure I love reading but I haven't read a book in what a year I was to busy working to read.

"You weren't suppose to die there you know?" A voice spoke from behind me, "you were originally meant to die surrounded by friends and family a lovely death. Don't you think?"

"Depends did I die on my feet like I vowed to or did I die on my knees like a coward?" I spoke asking a question instead of answering like the person mo-

"Always a suspicious one weren't you Elijah." I whirled around because I had never met this person before in my life. What I saw shocked me to say the least. This "person" if you feel like using that word was easily seven feet tall, had no mouth, and had three sets of wing made of fire which made me wonder how the fuck were the books not burning.

"It's part of my charm most people look at me and don't expect me to talk at all I mean I'm a six foot two inch tall man with broad as fuck shoulders a buzz cut and eyes that most people can't get a read on I look intimidating as fuck. Instead what they get is someone who works way to hard often working them self to the bone who was suspicious of everyone who looked like they could easily get punched in the face but instead of that they got a guy who preferred to dodge punches even though I'm gonna hazard a guess and say you already knew all this." I spoke up answering the unsaid question of why "why are you suspicious of people".

"Quite right that I do know all of that and you are probably wondering why you are here?" The being spoke now that I'm fully paying attention the voice seemed to come from everywhere before the being continued, " there is a world in great danger. This danger is that of darkness looking to destroy all of the light over petty squabbling of who is right and who is wrong you will be an agent of neither dark nor of light you will be the agent of the ones who are deemed to weak to protect themselves you will train the warriors of the people as best you can and fight for the weak." The being finished

"Yeah quick question, how the fuck am I going to do that!? The most training I have is from a month of Taekwondo, and the countless hours I spent studying the way professional boxers fought and people who fought in the UFC the most people I fought at a time was five drunk guys who were so drunk the most sober one could barely say 'give me your money' and even then i struggled." I spoke up in protest because goddamn it there is on hundred percent someone better suited for this.

"The reason you are doing it is because of the fact of your knowledge of this universe." The being answered my question but posed another question for me to ask

"Wait which uni-... no there is no way in hell I'm going there without any fucking training I'll walk down a road and get fuckin murdered by a beowolf!" I yelled who gives a rats ass if this being could probably erase me from existence who cares that I died once it was relatively quick because I went from living to boom explosion to dead a beowolf will unintentionally extend a death so fuck no

"Don't worry you won't go in untrained in fact you will be trained by the best of the best." The being spoke answering one question slash complaint with another question

"By who?" I asked falling for the bait

"First you must know my name." The being once again spoke this time forcing me to ask it a question

"Okay fine, what is your name?" I asked obviously exasperated I was hoping for the void to claim me but no I gotta fight Salem and her harem of dick heads and the two assholes who had no where else to go

"You May call me the librarian." The being spoke before opening a portal "now go train?" And promptly shoving me through...this time I awoke on a bench in front of a train station in the six foot four inch two hundred ten pound body of one Lincoln J. Clay and at this moment I understood what the Liberian meant by the best of the best would be training me.


	2. Chapter one

Jesus fuck I really hate the librarian right now first I was Lincoln Clay, then I was Max Payne, then I was Corvo Attano, then I was fucking Altair, now I'm COURIER SIX except I decided to go with the name Charlie instead of six or the courier. But onto other news I have just recently taken control of the Big MT so there's that now what the fuck am I gonna do nobody is dumb enough to attack the guy decked out in full desert ranger armour who added my own modifications such as more armour and the leg armour from some combat armour (think fallout 4 combat armour) and a voice modifier. Anyways when I was Max Payne I got my phone with all of my glorious music on it genres ranging from heavy metal to hip hop to rock and whatever the hell you'd call the music by Jeff Williams and Trocadero then lost it again when I was corvo... ONLY TO GAIN IT BACK WHEN I BECAME THE COURIER BECAUSE THE LIBRARIAN IS A BITCH!!!!! Okay I'm calm now-and I went from wandering the desert to in...is this is a back alley in Vale...WHAT THE FUCK IS THE LIBRARIAN THINKING!? Well time to find from dust till dawn. I wonder if it's a 24 hour store because if so I applaud the old man for his forward thinking, and his devotion to puns… if only I was good at making puns.

Twenty minutes of walking later

I FINALLY FOUND THIS FUCKIN PLACE AND THAT BITCH TORCHWICK ALREADY HAS HIS GOONS ATTACKING RUBY ROSE... HOLY FUCKIN SHIT I'M ABOUT TO FIGHT BESIDE RUBY FUCKIN ROSE!!!!!! Fuck I should go help her now.(this is the first time I've tried writing something so if the action sucks ass I'm sorry) as I was running to help Ruby out she did some impressive shit flipping around on that scythe of hers like a…a…a ballerina or some shit how do you describe someone gracefully kicking a dude in the face so hard he fucking goes flying, anyways when I FINALLY managed to get their… yeah turns out these boots are to small and the only reason I never noticed was because the sand was cushioning my feet… how the fuck that works I'll never know but FUCK it imma beat the shit outta some hired thugs because apparently that shithead Torhwick decided "yeah, you know what instead of like five guys I'll bring ten." because Torchwick is a bitch who won't fight his own battles anyways Ruby's beat the ever loving shut out of her five time to show them what a real monster can do

"Don't worry bout them lil red… I got em," I stated having deciding to walk the last little bit there

"Are you sure?… because you don't have shoes on," Ruby questioned me because having shows on or not somehow shows combat capabilities

"Yes, I'm sure. Now sit back relax and let a bonafide badass work," I stated with confidence and with that, THE RECKONING BEGAN! The first guy I rushed delivering a quick straight punch to his throat winding him I heard another one rushing me from behind most likely in an attempt to take advantage of my turned back In one fluid motion I drew the Ranger Sequoia and shot the fuck in the stomach causing him to double over because apparently ,I FUCKING FIRGOT TO REMOVE THE RUBBER BULLETS I WAS USING FOR TARGET SHOOTING fuck it what ever, after shooting that stupid son of a bitch in the gut I pistol wiped the first guy in the face as he had just stoop up ,because cybernetically enhanched punches to the throat can easily be recovered from, knocking him out immediately. Taking advantage of the shock that in three moves I had disabled two guys ,because I think the guy I shot passed out from pain, I moved forward bolstering the Ranger Sequoia and equipping a pair of brass knuckles I threw a right hook forward into one guy. The force of the punch slamming into him quickly shattering his nose and forcing him into his knees and with the momentum gained from the punch progressed into a roundhouse kick that slammed into a guy with a rifle breaking his arm and a few ribs and on the spot spinning and use the guy whose arm and ribs I just broke as a makeshift horizontal springboard to spin around dropping to one knee in the process and slamming my fist into the third guy's knees easily breaking it to the point where it was easily bent at a ninety degree angle with jagged shards of bone jutting out from the skin the screams of the thug were annoying and with that thought I silenced him with a brutal rising uppercut that was only missing the fire and flight part to be a shoryuken breaking the thugs neck and with that I said fuck it delivering a brutal straight into the face of the thug whose nose I broke where upon he fell and I curb stomped him and his head collapsed from there I knew I wouldn't be able to stick around and that when Torchwick shoots at Ruby I would have to run with this thought I drew the Mysterious Magnum and blew out the final thugs brains spraying them across the pavement. Turning around I saw Roman Torchwick staring at me in approval and respect with a bit a disgust at how… messy it got towards the end while Ruby was staring at me in fear… shit there goes the idea of meeting with teams RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY on the weekends to teach them that killing is sometimes necessary… oh well CVFY probably already learned that lesson

"While that was morbidly nice I do have places to be so with that," Roman spoke up pointing his cane gun in between Ruby and I " I bid you both adieu," and with that final sentiment fired Ruby used her Scythe to launch herself skywards while I just stood there taking advantage of both the monocyte breeder implant and that the toughness, regenerative capabilities, endurance, speed, strength, reaction time, and skills passed over between lives. When I finally looked up after shielding my eyes from the bright flash I saw Ruby chasing after Torchwick and taking this opportunity myself ran like hell.

Two hours later

I managed to find an abandoned warehouse and found a place to wash the blood off my feet, gloves, and changed my clothes from the dessert ranger armour (custom) to Benny's suit which I had hidden a bullet proof vest in after taking it from Benny's dead body at moment like this I'm kinda glad I lost my left arm and got it replaced with a robo arm WITH THE PIP BOY BUILT IN.

Knock, knock, knock!

Why the fuck is someone knocking at the door to an abandoned warehouse.


	3. Author’s note

Sorry that the update took so long after midterms was a general fuck up anyways writing this to let all two people (I'm guessing I don't know how to check how many people have read my fanfics yet) know that I will only be updating this when inspration punches me in the face and that updates will either be incredible frequent or non existent


End file.
